Bringing The Happiness
by beites
Summary: Austin&Ally are best friends, they support and help each other through everything. Ally is convinced that she is not the type of girl Austin would fall for, which he unexpectedly starts to do. Things Ally never believed about her & Austin begin to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any misspellings, I was up all night writing this!

**Ally's Point of view**

Like every Sunday the music store Sonic Boom always closed earlier and as usual I worked the last shift today so obviously I was the one who was closing today. As soon as I locked the entrance door to Sonic Boom, I ran to the practice room since I got some ideas for the new song I needed to write for Austin

I wanted to surprise Austin with this song and make it really special, dedicated to him and that means I have to put a lot of time to carefully make this song perfect as I secretly have to avoid Austin from hearing it until it's finished and ready. It didn't take long until I realized how tired I actually was to focus on writing a really special song, so I decided to countinue another day with it instead. I packed my songbook in my bag and put my jacket on as I walked down stairs.

"Ally" I heard a voice I recognized say when I was walking pass the mall, I turned around.

"Austin?" I said, looking surprised and wondering over what he was doing in the mall when all the stores were closed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he was walking to me. He was quiet and just staring straight to my eyes. This was really weird and uncomfortable since he was just staring and not saying anything. Sure Austin is cute and he truly is a sweetheart but he is my best friend and I'm more than sure that I'm not that kind of girl Austin would fall for. We support and help each other through everything like best friends do, but I haven't really thought about the to of us being together in that way. I shook my head as fast as I realized that I got lost in his eyes and once again said his name.

"Austin?" I said snapping him to attention and giving him a confusing look and he immediately woke up from that dreamy look.

"Yes, I'm sorry Ally, just wanted to come by and say hi but I totally forgot that it was Sunday today." I smiled at him which made him blush. "Well, I was just about to go home, do you want to take a walk?" I asked lightly and he nodded.

On the way home we talked about all things that have been going on, it was a pretty incredible feeling to have a best friend you could be open about everything and Austin was the one who was always paying me attention.

We started off as partners and since then our relationship have always been growing stronger and stronger. We have always helped each other out with personal issues.

"You know you can tell me anything right? And whatever it is, I'll always be here for you, Austin" I suddenly heard myself say when we stood outside my house. I saw a beautiful smile grow on his face.

"Of course I know Ally, thank you and remember that I will always be here for you." Austin answered and pulled me in to hug, this was not a usual hug, it was more like a hug where Austin pulled me tighter to his chest. I leaned my face against his chest as I could feel him bring me closer. After standing like that for a while, I looked up and met his face, I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He let go of the hug while his hand caressed my arm gently downwards.

"Bye Austin." I said. He smiled and answered me "Bye, Ally."

When I was lying on my bed, supposed to sleep but I couldn't help but think about all these thoughts about what actually happend today. I mean, it's a big possibility that I could fall for Austin but I never thought or expected that he would do what he did today. Why would Austin fall for a girl like me anyway? I questioned myself and fell asleep.

The next morning I decided to sleep until I felt completely rested after being exhausted from working almost everyday last week. I reached for my songbook on the table next to my bed and started to write down some keywords I was going to use for Austin upcoming special song. I wanted to get inspiration for this song and I knew that it would take some time for sure.

When I was out of ideas, I put the book back on the table and thought about what I should do today. While I was thinking I got up from my bed and went to the toilet where I brushed my teeths and washed my face.

I decided to wear black skinny jeans with a cute shirt, I straighten my hair in case Trish would call me to ask me to hangout.

When I just finished straighting my last hair piece I hear my phone call, convinced over that it was Trish I answer without looking at the display.

"Hi Trish" I say with a happy voice. I hear someone laughing on the phone and I instantly recognize that kind of laugh since it's my favorite laugh. "Oh, hi Austin." I corrected myself, feeling totally embarrassed.

I noticed how his laugh softened when he answered me "Hi Ally."

"I was just wondering if you, me, Trish and Dez could watch a movie tonight at my house." He asked.

"Yes, that would be awesome" I said sounding even happier now. Which I guess he heard since I heard him laugh again.

"Great, see you later then" Austin said.

I called Trish and we agreed to meet over at my house before we went to Austin. I don't know why I was full with exciement right now when I just was going to hangout with my friends today like any other day.

After waiting for two entire hours Trish finally knocked on the door, I ran down to open it.

"You are late" I sighed giving her a hug. I was used to Trish always being late.

"I'm sorry but I have to quit my job to get here early" Trish answered me, not being affected by just losing a job. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, lets go. Austin called me over for more than two hours ago." I said pulling her out of the door.

When we finally got to Austins house Dez was obviously already there.

"Hey girls, what took you so long?" Austin asked me and Trish.

"I waited two hours for Trish but apparently she had to quit her job to get here this early." I answered as Austin pulled me into a hug and smiled at me.

He was wearing a shirt with a matching tie and it fits him perfectly.

We never realized that we were still hugging until Trish exclaimed "When will I get my hug Austin?" Our faces turned red as Austin released our hug to hug Trish. At first it seemed that Dez noticed something about me and Austin but got distracted by his gingerbread house. However, Trish gave me and Austin a weird look when she caught Austin winking at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Should we watch the movie?" I asked to break this awkward moment. "Yes!" Dez, Austin and Trish said in union. Trish and Dez ran to the livingroom while Austin and I stayed in the kitchen to get some things ready. When I was reaching for a plate our hands accidentally touched. "Sorry" I said being terrified. "No, I'm sorry" I heard Austin whisper and smile at me, I smiled back. "Did I mention you that you look extremely beautiful?" Austin suddenly said. I looked up at him, smiling and I could feel myself blush. "Thank you Austin" I answered looking down at the floor. Then I heard him come towards me and Austin pulled me into to a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's Point of view**

After hanging out with Austin, Dez and Trish for hours at Austin's house last night I couldn't stop thinking about all the signals Austin had sent me. He was constantly winking at me and my face turned red everytime. I responded his signals by smiling. What was going on? I mean the thought of Austin falling for a girl like me just want to make me die of laughter. Why would Austin like me more than a friend anyway? I thought to myself while I was drawing something silly in my songbook as I was just sitting on the couch in the practice room, waiting for Trish to come through the door.

My mind was totally blown away when Austin was the one who came through the door 10 minutes later.

"Hi Ally." He said with a smile on his face. I giggled "Hey Austin! What are you doing here?" I asked confusingly, really wondering what he was doing here. I heard him laugh as he automatically put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. Austin leaned his forehead against mine and our noses were only inches away from each other to touch. This made me feel very awkward but for some unknown reason, it kind of felt good.

Austin looked me in the eyes and whispered "I just came by to practice and spend some time with you." I gave him a serious look and smiled. "Let's go practice then." I carefully whispered back as he smoothly let his arms go of my waist.

We practiced for about an hour before we decided to countinue tomorrow and once again the awkward silent moment came up. "Great job Austin!" I said being proud over him. He smiled at me and his face turned more beautiful than it already was. "Thanks Ally, but you know I wouldn't be able to do this great job without you. You're awesome."

Austin answered me with a serious voice like he really meant what he just told me. "So, do you want to go and grab some ice cream with me?" Austin simply asked me. "I would love to Austin!" I said giving him a friendly hug.

We ran out from the practice room laughing together and on the way to the ice cream shop Austin suddenly gently grabbed my wrist as he slowly moved his hand down to mine and linked our fingers. I looked up at him and saw him grinning at me, I smiled at him and he gave my hand a simple squeeze.

Once again I wanted to ask Austin what he was doing. I literally felt weird because it was like he one day just started be flirty but only by using body language but when we were having normal conversations without any signs while we spent a lot of time together.

Could Austin possibly be falling for me? I thought to myself. No way! Who am I kidding? I'm sure Austin just wanted to show me that he was proud to have me as his close and best friend I convinced myself.

Austin and I had such a great time eating ice cream together. We expected Trish and Dez to come and join us but Dez was the only one who came through the door.

"Hi Dez, where is Trish?" I asked.

"Hi guys!" Dez answered excited as always. "Oh, Ally I almost forgot, Trish is in the practice room waiting for you." Dez said reminded.

I wondered what Trish wanted to say, there have to be something serious since she wanted to talk all the way over in the practice room. I gave both Austin and Dez a confused look and said "Well, I guess I have to go then. See you guys later." They nodded agreeing and Austin winked at me just when I was going to turn around and go towards the entrance door to go out. I smiled up at him hoping that Dez didn't notice anything.

When I opened the door to the practice room Trish was sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Hi Ally." Trish said with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Hi Trish!" I answered being even more confused now. "What's going on?" I asked curiously. Trish took a deep breath and showed me a note she was holding with my name on it. "Look what I found." She answered me and when while Trish was reading I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_"... I love the fact how we could accept our differences but still be this close. You have helped me through everything and I can't thank you enough. Ally, you are the type of girl who can bright anyones day up. The way you down to earth is just incredible and words can't really explain how big my love is for you."_

_- Austin_

I heard Trish clearly read the last couple of sentences. As fast as Trish stop reading she gasped at me "Ally, what is this?" She asked. Still in shock I answered "I seriously have NO idea, Trish!"

Did Austin really like me? I questioned myself and this time I did it for real. In the note Austin explained the high value of our friendship and how much he loved being me around, I was truly flattered, my cheeks turned into red.

"ALLY!" Trish screamed snapping for my attention, I instantly nodded. "Is something going on between you and Austin?" She asked when she countiuned talk. "No, not like that, I-I m-ean he have been-"

"Yeah. I kind of noticed that last night." Trish interrupted me. "What should I do Trish?" I asked terrifying and confused. She looked up at me and understood that I kind of was falling for Austin.

"Well, maybe you should start flirt with him as he have been flirting with you and I'm sure that when the flirting gets intense, I'm sure Austin will say something." Trish said meaning that I shouldn't take it to fast and stay as friends as long as possible.

I nodded agreeing conviced myself to start flirt with Austin and respond his flirts with more than just a smile. I still wanted to be very careful though, since I was very insecure in myself.

Later that day I asked Austin to come at my house and hangout and while I was waiting I decided to take a shower and dress up with blue waist skirt with a black top, I didn't as usual wanted to put too much make-up on but I definitely put some of my watermelon lip gloss on my lips. Luckily my hair dried really fast and while I was brushing it down, I realized how long my hair had become.

After being ready for 10 minutes I finally hear Austin knock at the door. I took a deep breath, convincing that everything would be fine on my way to go and open it. I opened the door and there his was standing, he looked perfect and I loved the fact that he was dressed up too, with black jeans and a dark-blue shirt. "Hi Austin!" I said with a big smile on my face.

He smiled back and answered "Hey Ally! How are you? You look beautiful." and pulled me into a hug. It felt like I had invited him over for a date when we actually just was going to hangout. I leaned my face on his chest as he pulled me closer to him. Now I had my opportunity to flirt when no one else was around us. After standing like that for a couple of minutes we pulled away and Austin took his jacket off.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him while we were just standing in the hall waiting for something to happen. "I want to do whatever you want to." Austin answered smiling.  
"Well, do you want to go upstairs and watch a movie?" I asked trying to flirt but felt like I miserably failed.  
"Sound awesome!" Austin said and I smiled and took his wrist and dragged him upstairs. Before we started the movie Austin and I quietly sat on my bed.  
"I really miss hanging out with you Austin." I told him trying to sound flirty which apparently worked since he leaned and whispered "I miss hanging out with you too, Ally. It feels like we don't see each other that much anymore. I miss seeing your beautiful face." in my ear.

I replied by smiling and winking at him. Austin looked surprised by the wink, in a good way.  
We started the movie and it didn't take long until Austin laid his hand on mine, this time I linked our fingers and squeezed our touching hands. I also felt comfortable enough to carefully lay my head on his shoulder.  
I could now offically confirm for myself that I was in love with my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for bad update! I have been working really hard to make this chapter good as possible as I have been trying to deal with school and time differences! Thank you so much for reviewing, keep review and let me know what you all think! **

**Austin's Point of view**

When I woke up I couldn't help but stop smiling, thinking about last night at Ally's house. She invited me over to spend some time together since we both felt like we haven't spend much time together lately and the amazing time we had together last night were just impossible to forget.

Ally have always been the most special and amazing humanbeing alive on this earth. Everytime I think about the kind of strong friendship we have I always realize how blessed I am to have a girl like her in my life. She always understands me and no matter what decisions I choose to make, I know she will always be there for me.  
In the beginning all I wanted was the two of us to always stay friends but then after being around her this much for almost an entire year, it's impossible to not admit that I have fallen for my best friend which is freaking me out since I don't know how Ally feels and the last mistake I want to do is to make her feel uncomfortable and awkward but luckily she haven't given me any signs of discomforts so far. By not making Ally feel uncomfortable I mean that lately I have been giving her signals by using body language and I guess she received the signals in a good way since Ally didn't hold back.

I'm still worried about the whole situation, Ally could accept us holding hands, giving each other intimate squeezes when we hug and have deep eye contact but still we never talk about it, we just had normal conversations like any other time about everything, just not about us. That's part that concerns me especially since I haven't talk about my thoughts with anyone. I have been holding these thoughts to myself just letting them grow with questions as more worried I get.

While I was eating breakfast I tried to figure out what I should do today, I figured out that Dez and I haven't been hanging out for since the movie night me, Dez, Trish and Ally had at my house. It's sad since Dez is my best friend since my childhood and I'm more than sure he is wondering why he haven't heard from me. We usually hangout almost everyday.

After breakfast I decided to call Dez. "Hey Austin! How are you doing? It's been a while buddy." He answered and sounded happy to finally hear from me.

"Hi Dez! I know, it's been such a long while, sorry man!" I answered apologetically.

"No Austin, don't be sorry!" Dez quickly said and asked "Do you want to catch up and hangout later?"

"Yes! That would be awesome Dez." I said. We hung up agreeing to meet each other in the mall in an hour.

An hour later Dez and I met in the mall and bought ice cream and went to the game house to play some games and just chill out.

"So, have you heard anything from Ally or Trish?" Dez suddenly asked while he was focusing on the game. Should I tell him about what's going on with Ally? He deserves to know, I mean who else should I tell? Dez doesn't have a clue about this anyway but I wonder how he will react if I tell him.

"Well, I was at Ally's house last night." I lightly answered Dez who gave me a weird look and said "Yeah, about that. Is something going on between you guys?"

"I don't know, Dez. The whole situation is just confusing." I said back. "Why haven't you told me Austin? As much as I feel totally weird about it, I really want to help you out if you need any help. Just ask me whenever you need to." Dez answered and I literally felt guilty for not telling my best friend, sure Dez is crazy and he might live in his own world, but he really is a true friend.  
"I know, sorry Dez." I said with a sign of guilt on my face.

Later that day I came home earlier than I thought but I guess I needed to be home just to clear my mind. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt Ally and I know that our friendship means everything to her as it does to me but still I think I need to reveal some feelings - When I have enough courage right now she seems happy and I don't want ruin that because Ally being happy is the reason why I am happy.

**Ally's Point of view**

"Trish! What am I suppose to do?" I complained worrying about that I just falled in love with my best friend. I actually did not understand why I was freaking out right now but I couldn't stop being worried for some unknown reason.

"Ally, calm down. I'm sure that Austin is in to you, I mean it's kind of obvious but maybe he just don't want to hurt you and the friendship. You need to give him some time to make decisions too." Trish answered immediately to calm me down. It was true, I was being way to insecure and worried. "You are right Trish, I should just keep spend time and flirt with Austin and see where it goes from there." I answered, realizing that my best friend was right.

"Besides, Austin is the one who is suppose to make the first move. You should make sure he hurry up by flirting." Trish say. I totally agreed and I need to stop being this insecure about things it just stresses me out. "Should I call him and ask if he wants to hangout?" I asked Trish who excitedly nodded.  
I waited 10 minutes before I called and it didn't took long before Austin quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Austin!" I say trying to not sound nervous. "Hey Ally. How are you?" He says sounding happy to hear from me which makes me smile.  
"I'm doing good thanks, how are you?" I answered his question. "I'm doing great, Ally. Thank you for last night, it was truly amazing." Austin said and sent me tingles through the phone.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout later?" I asked carefully hoping we would say yes.  
"Sure Ally, I would love to! You can come over at my house, do you mind helping me to babysitting my cousin Aiden? It's only me and him here." Austin responded.  
"That sounds great, see you in a little bit Austin." I said.

I took a long shower and decided to curl my hair. I decided to wear skinny jeans and a white top. I looked a little too dressed up but I'm sure that Austin wouldn't notice. I then simply put on some make up, trying to look as natural as possible but not with the lip gloss. Right before when I was going out of the door I took a deep breath, convincing myself to just be myself and hope for the best.

I realized how fast I walked to Austin's house when I was standing right in front of his door before I even knew it. I took a last deep breath and knocked at the door. Austin opened it within a few second and there he was standing, perfectly with his outfit. Austin smiled instantly when he saw me and pulled me into a hug. I leaned my face on his chest as he rested his jaw on the top of my head. Our arms were surrounded by each other and we stood like that for a few moments before we pulled off.

"Where is Aiden?" I gently asked. I can tell that Austin was surprised but happy I asked him that question. "He is upstairs watching a movie." Austin answered while he helped me to take my jacket off and hung it up for me on the hook. I blushed and he noticed that.  
When we got upstairs and met Austin's cousin Aiden, I immediately gave him a hug, he was really adorable. Austin smiled and winked at me everytime I held Aiden, I winked back at Austin and I could tell he was surprised by the flirting kind of Ally. "Aiden loves you, Ally!" Austin said excitedly. I smiled and said "Your cousin is the cutest child I have ever met."

After feeding Aiden we decided to watch a movie in case it made him fall into sleep, it was getting really late. The three of us sat on the bed. Aiden leaned against my chest which both Austin and I was shocked about. My arms were surrounded around Aiden while my head was leaned on Austin's shoulder. I adored Austin and I didn't wanted to hide my emotions. Before we knew it Aiden had already fallen asleep, we slowly and carefully moved him to the bed in the guestroom where he got get more comfortable sleep. Than it was only me and Austin and I did not know what to expect.  
Austin took my hand and hold it really hard as he squeezed it, my heart skipped a few beats. I got lost in his brown beautiful eyes and realized how much I admire him.

"It's really late now Ally! You can't go home by yourself and I can't leave the house with Aiden alone." Austin suddenly said snapping me from staring on his eyes. I gasped, it was late. There is just no way that I'm walking home by myself in this darkness. "You can sleep over here, I can't let you go now. It's really late and dark!" I heard Austin say which surprised me. What would happen now?  
"Are you sure?" I asked with a stressed voice. "Of course Ally." He answered laughing trying to calm me down. I smiled at him and thanked him as he once again pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe we should sleep now." Austin said, I nodded. He gave me a brand new tooth brush to brush my teeth with and I borrowed a white t-shirt and shorts of Austin, his clothes were really comfortable. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "You look beautiful." Austin said coming in through the door with only boxers on. I was admired by seeing just how beautiful he looked. I grinned at him. We sat quietly on his bed brushing and playing each other fingers.

"Do you mind sleeping on the same bed or do you want me to go and get a mattress for you?" Austin gently asked me. I shaked "No, this is perfect" I answered with a calm, confindent voice and softly bet myself on my lower lip. Austin smiled and automatically grabbed my waist as we leaned our foreheads against each other, I was on the top. I could feel him breath and my heart skipped beats. This was just a moment I would love to live forever, the only thing that would make it better was if he said something. We stared into each others eyes for a long while until Austin finally said "You are amazing!" I gave him a huge smile and then we were lying on the bed.

I could feel him grabbing his arms around me under the cover as I smoothly and carefully start to rub my hand on his chest, giving it a massage. He pulls me closer to me and my head was on his chest. I could feel Austin's heart beats thinking of that they are the reason why my heart beats. Austin looks down at me leaning his nose against mine, we can inhale each others breaths and our lips are less than inches away from each other.  
Our noses stay like that for a moment and our eyes are constantly staring at each other, this feeling of closeness with Austin was just incredible.

After a while Austin finally caughts some braveness to lightly and carefully touch his lips against with mine. I answer the kiss and gently kiss back then we both pull off smiling at each other as we fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for bad update!**

**Ally's Point of view**

In the middle of the night after falling alseep against Austin's comfortable chest for two hours I would guess, I suddenly started to feel something disturbing in my stomach and immediately began to feel sick. This was such a bad timing, why would this happen right now?

I tried to ignore the feeling of sickness and tried to go back to sleep again but I decided to move a few inches away from Austin just in case. Then I felt my entire body get heat up and I started to sweat and feel more and more sick for a totally unknown reason. What was going on with me?

I couldn't handle embarrass myself infront of Austin, especially after what happend before we falled asleep. It was such a beautiful and unreal moment.

While all these thoughts about the kiss were spinning around my head I pleading that Austin wouldn't notice what a mess I was turning into. After a few mintues of pleading I could not take it anymore, I quickly pulled off the blanket and ran off to the toilet and locked the door.

I look myself in the mirror and it was impossible to not see how red I am on my face. I leaned my head against the toilet seat and let it all out as I felt like the most distgusting and embarrassing girl in the world. As fast as I was done I immediately brushed my teeth and washed my face with cold water. I really tried to calm done the embarrassment but it didn't help when Austin abruptly knocked at the door. My heart stopped.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked through the door with a confusing and worrying voice. This was really a inappropriate moment, I seriously could not even see myself in the mirror, I looked terrible. I usually never keep a secret from Austin, so why would I have to hide about my sickness? Nothing is better than being honest with your best friend I convinced myself.

"U-u-m, yes! I'm fine Austin, you can go back to sleep." I stuttered once again about to freak out. Obviously Austin was not going back to sleep until I opened the door so I quickly did just to get it over with.

"Ally!" Austin screamed terrifying and gasped when he saw me coming out from the door I just opened. "What happend?" I wanted to freak out more when Austin really did notice.

"Austin! I'm fine, just feeling a bit sick." I answered trying to calm him down by laughing. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked nervously. I nodded and tried once again to calm him down which didn't help that much because Austin was still looking very seriously and shocking at me. He softly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the bedside where we sat down and Austin looked me straight into my eyes. I couldn't resist those beautiful brown eyes and his soft blonde hair that were touching his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ally, I wish I could take you home right now, but I'm not allowed to leave Aiden and I can't let you go. Do you want something to eat?" Austin said with a sad voice that included anguish. I smiled at him hoping that would stop worrying him. "No thanks Austin, I'm fine. And please don't worry, I promise I will be good. I just need some more sleep." I responded. He pretended to be relieved and simply nodded at me. We got back to our places in bed and Austin carefully took my hand and intertwined our fingers. Austin put his other hand on my cheek and smoothly stroked. I could feel the bothering feeling of sickness slowly faint away as I falled asleep.

The next day I went home early in the morning to get some more rest and I decided to just lay in my bed as I watched movies all day long. It was such a relief how I didn't embarrass myself in front of Austin and I was really admired by how caring Austin were. As I were thinking about Austin, obviously the thoughts about the kiss would suddenly pop out. It was an amazing, indescribable feeling, especially the way our bodies sent shivers to each other.

What still bothered me though, was the fact that Austin and I didn't talk about it afterwards and I kind of expected him to reveal some feelings, I guess he should notice that I'm feeling something for him now.  
Just when I were about to once again fall asleep on my lovely bed I hear my cellphone buzz. A text message from Austin.

_"Hi Dear! How are you feeling? Hope you are doing much better. I just wanted to let you know that it was an incredible moment to spend that night with you. By the way are you able to be at your house tomorrow? - Austin"_

Such a cute and thoughtful message. There was no doubt that Austin cared about me and it just wanted to make me melt of happiness. But what would Austin want to do here on Valentine's Day tomorrow? I smiled for myself, curiously trying to decided if I should ask him about it or not.

_"Hey Austin! I'm feeling much better for sure. I can't thank you enough for all your help and everything. I had an pretty incredible moment with you too, Austin. I really loved being with you as usual. And of course, you are always welcome! See you tomorrow. - Ally"  
"By the way, any particular reason about why you want to come over on Valentine's Day? :) xx"_

I texted back with a big dorky smile on my face. Excitingly waiting for Austin to reply the message.

_"Maybe, haha!" I'll see you tomorrow Ally. Good night. - Austin"_

My heart literally melted and a thounsand different imaginations and expectations started to grow inside me. I know having too much expectations could lead to disappointments but I'm always excited when I am around Austin, I love the way he brings out the happiness of me and let me share it with him.

Another part of my excitment is the fact that this will be our first Valentine's Day together, at this point last year, I didn't knew Austin that well. Before I went to sleep I decided to call Trish but reminded myself that she might be asleep after being tired from probably getting fired today.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my mom calling dad for breakfast, my dad was obviously in the livingroom watching TV. I immediately woke up wondered when both my parents were going to work. I ran downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie!" Mom exclaim. I rubbed my eyes "Good morning mom." She smiled at me, "aren't you and Dad suppose to be at work by now?" I asked.

She gave me a confusing look, like I wanted them to go. I just wanted to make sure the house was empty when Austin got here.

"No, sweetheart. We don't work today. We were just planning on going to dinner, would you like to join us?" Mom said nicely. "I'd love to, but I promised to hangout with my friends today." I said feeling a bit guily.

Mom smiled at me. "Well, we might go over to the neighbours later!" She said sounding excited. It was an awesome relief to know that Austin and I wouldn't be disturbed by my parents tonight.

I looked at the clock and realized that it already was afternoon then I figured out that Austin never said anything about what time he would be here. Instead of texting him I decided that I should start to fix myself.

I took a long shower and decided to dress up today with a blue dress without any shoulder-straps and the dress were tight and touched my knees. I put on normal amount of make up, possibly more than usual but still not too much. Then I curled my hair.

To get ready took me almost two hours so when the clock were almost five, it was a perfect timing to just wait because Austin could be here at any point. As I waited I decided to prepare some food and goodies stuff to eat on the table. I waited and waited for what felt like forever, wasn't he going to show up soon? I sighed as I walked to the livingroom and sat down on the couch. I stared at the wall and tried to patiently wait.

About a 15 minutes later I finally hear someone softly knock on the door, I quickly jump of the couch and run to the door. When I open the door I see Austin standing there smiling at me, I grinned at him as he walked in, closed the door behind him and pulled me into a tight hug. We stood like that for a few mintues than we pulled off and I could finally see him again. Austin was wearing black jeans and a blue streaky shirt. We recognized that we both were dressed up and kind of matching with the blue color. I blushed.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Austin suddenly said. "For you," he said, and stretched over a rose that he had hidden behind his back. I looked at him and felt my cheeks heat up. I smile "Thank you so much, Austin! I love it." I said with a light voice. He softly laughed. "You look beautiful, Ally." Austin said with a serious voice. I smiled and whispered "Thank you."

"I'm just going to go upstairs and put the rose in my room in a glass of water, do you want to come with or wait here?" I lightly asked. He smiled at me. "Of course I want to come with, here let me hold it for you." He said and streched his hands to take it before I could even respond that he didn't need to. I gave Austin a huge smile and we ran upstairs as our hands suddenly brushed on the way to my room, Austin grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I cleared my throat when we stepped into my room, "You can leave it there," I pointed the finger at the table. He nodded and walked over and placed it right where I had been pointing. I blushed when I thought about how perfect Austin was and he must have noticed since he smiled and winked at me. When he had put it on the table Austin took a few steps towards me and and stopped, he looked me in the eyes.

"There is one thing I always wanted to do but never really got a chance to make it good." Austin suddenly said with a serious voice. I put my head to the side "what?" I making it asked obvious that I was flirting and curious. The corners of his mouth went up as he started to lean down, the closer he got the more excited but nervous I got, all these thoughts spinning around in my head were interrupted when his lips softly touched mine passionately. He pulled his and tighter around my waist as I pulled him closer around his neck.

We pulled off for a moment to catch some breath and "You look great in this dress" was everything Austin said before he once again grabbed my waist and crashed his lips into mine. This kiss was more than just passionately, it was incredible. Soft but still rough. I didn't even notice that we were moving backwards until Austin fell and landed on something soft, and I realized that my bed was below us. Austin interrupted the kiss and smiled at me. I grinned. "I didn't notice that the bed was here." He said sounding innocent but funny. "Me neither." I answered smiling.

Austin sat down on the bed, looked me into my eyes and smiled at me. I automatically couldn't resist those beautiful brown eyes and leaned down and kissed him.

We were literally out of breath afterwards. I truly hoped he would say something after this because now it was clear. "Ally, there is something I need to tell you." Austin suddenly and finally said. I gasped while I tried to listen to what he was telling me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! I'm really sorry for taking such a long time to upload this, I have been really stuck, and I really wanted to make this chapter exciting for you guys. Enjoy and let me know what you think, as I said, your reviews helps me with everything! **

At the point Austin slowly began to talk and I literally couldn't believe what I was hearing as I nodded, gasping trying to take in everything he was telling me. I guess that it wasn't surprise for Austin to see my jaw almost drop on the floor. Every word that came out from his mouth made my heart skip a lot of beats and every second made me realize how much I admire him. "_.._Ally, you are an angel, who just forgot to fly. When I'm around you I feel nothing but happiness. " I could feel the big smile on my face and the obvious blush creeping up on my cheeks as I grinned at him. "I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time now. Ally, you are the smile on my face. The reason I'm here is to make you happy and see you smile. And I know that you are afraid of what this might do, because we got such an amazing friendship that you don't want to lose." Austin said and ended his sentence. He could tell that I was speechless, because I never really expected Austin to finally open up, but I was always hoping.

After glaring into each others eyes for a few moments, I finally felt my lips move, ready to say something. "Austin , I am literally speechless. This was totally unexpected but still incredible. Thank you, you don't know how long I have waited for this moment." I said as I took the courage to carefully and slowly to close my eyes and lean in until I could inhale his breath and until I could feel my lips touch his. He softly kissed back as I could feel his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me closer.

At this moment I could feel how weak my knees started to become. This kiss was indescribable, it was very soft but still very passionate. As soon as we were out of breath, we broke apart. Austin reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him. "This is amazing," I whispered as I shaked my head, trying to understand this moment. Austin smiled and squeezed my hand.

Obviously, one of my parents would be the one to interrupt us, when my Mother suddenly knocked at the door. "Ally, hey sweetie! How have your day been?" Before I even answer Mom's question, she noticed Austin. "Hi Austin! Nice to see you, how have you been?" She asked him happily. Austin smiled at my Mom, "Nice to see you to, Mrs. Dawson, it was really a long time ago. I have been doing good, thank you!"

My parents loved the kind of friendship Austin and I have, they thinks it's adorable how we easily get along and how caring we are for each other. Since we got interrupted, it wasn't surprising that Austin mentioned that it was probably time to go home. I totally understood him. I followed him downstairs. When he pulled on his jacket, he pulled me into a really intimate hug, he let my head lean against his chest and pressed his lips softly on my forehead.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Austin said as he walked out of the door. I nodded and waved at him. When I closed the door, I still stood on doorway for a while, replaying the best Valentine's Day that could possibly ever happen to me.

The next morning I woke up with a different feeling. In a positive way. I was convinced that Austin was big part of the reason, but there something more. I tried to figure out, I felt changed in a good way. I still laid on for about another 30 minutes trying to figure out. I then gave up and started to go downstairs to grab some breakfast until it actually hit me. Ever since Austin and I started to grow closer and express our feelings, I had become much more confident without even noticing it. Becoming confindent is what I have wanted and necessary needed my entire life and I guess, through the happiness Austin has brought me, he kind of automatically made me feel better about myself. I thought he would never fall for a different, insecure girl like me, but he did and by that I think anything is possible.

I couldn't believe this, Austin just made my life complete by finding my missing peace, which has to be Austin too. While I had breakfast, I decided to do something special for Austin, something that would completely take him by surprise. I listed a few things I could do, things Austin would expect from be, just an ordinary day. At this point it was the least thing I could do.  
I made sure to text him and see if he was available.

"_Hey Austin, or should I say good morning? Haha! How are you doing today? :) If you aren't busy today, can I come over to your house today? – Ally!"_

Basically I was planning on doing something very special, just for Austin, so I hope that he would be available. Less than two minutes, I got a text message back.

"_Good morning sweetheart!:) I'm doing great, how are you? I'd love to have you here tonight, see you later. – Austin"_

"Yes!" I exclaimed to myself. This was going to be perfect, I hope. I knew it would be impossible for Austin to figure out what he has done for me and that was what made this surprise even more exciting, also the fact that he isn't expecting it.

When I finished my breakfast, I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I brushed my teeth and decided to wear a light pink blouse with skinny black jeans, I added more make up than usual on myself, but I still made sure it looked natural, I also curled my hair. Maybe I looked a bit dressed up, but it wasn't that serious. Austin might be dressed up too.

About 20 minutes later, I was already outside Austin's house. As usual I took a deep breath, convincing myself that everything will go well before I knocked at the door.  
Austin opened it quicker than I expected and received me with a huge embrace. I could feel my body heat up.

We pulled away after a moment and I noticed that he started to examine me, "You look beautiful, Ally." I heard Austin whisperad with his eyes still glancing at me. I answered with a simple grin and shyly said, "Thank you Austin."  
I guess I was right, Austin was dressed up with dark blue jeans and a dark purple shirt.

We quickly stood in the hallway for a moment, just smiling at each other until I decided to give/show Austin the first surprise. "Can I borrow the piano?" I asked lightly. He shout me a confusing look. "S-s-ure," He stuttered, not knowing what was about to come.  
Austin lead me to the room were the piano were, still looking very questioningly at me. I nervously took a seat on the bench as I took a deep breath. "Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked worrying. I nodded as I carefully and lightly started to press the piano keys and sing.

Boy you put me on the spot I don't know what to say  
But I'm trying anyway  
Like my hearts gonna drop  
My mind drifts away and I can't control the pains

Words are spinning in my head  
Don't know why I'm holding back  
I should just tell you how I'm feeling yeah heh

But I don't wanna act a fool  
Don't wanna look confused  
If I let you know about the way I feel  
Don't know what you gonna do  
So I keep it locked inside  
And imagine you were mine  
And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far  
You hold the key to my heart

The more I brush it off  
Tell myself it's nothing at all  
Deeper I fall  
And I imagine everyday  
A thousand different ways  
How you respond to what I say

Am I getting lost in my dreams?  
Are you unreachable to me?  
Cause these butterflies just won't go away

I don't wanna act a fool  
Don't wanna look confused  
If I let you know about the way I feel  
Don't know what you gonna do  
So I keep it locked inside  
And imagine you were mine  
And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far  
You hold the key to my heart

But if I never tell you then you'll never know  
And the secret is getting heavy to hold  
This is more than just a crush  
So I may stutter when I speak  
And my knees may get a little weak  
But I've got nothing to lose and only you to gain  
Tell me do you feel the same

But I don't wanna act a fool  
Don't wanna look confused  
If I let you know about the way I feel  
Don't know what you gonna do  
So I keep it locked inside  
And imagine you were mine  
And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far  
You hold the key to my heart ..**(1)**

I opened my eyes as I pressed the last piano keys. This was the song I had written and dedicated to Austin. I was still looking down at the piano keys, hoping Austin liked the song. Then I figured out that the only way to find that out was to look up at him, which I did with a smile.

Austin didn't even hesitate to think as he immediately took a seat on the same bench I was sitting on and placed his hands on my cheeks and crashed my lips on his. This kiss said more than anything, since it was rough but still very soft because of the carefullness. I placed my hand on his hair and stroked it very lightly.

In a short moment I felt like I was out of breath and pulled away. Austin pressed his forehead on mine. We quietly glanced at each other. I could hear the sound of my heartbeat in my ears.

"I guess you don't have to imagine that you are mine anymore," Austin whispered as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled at him. I literally have falled for my best friend.

It didn't take too long until we got to Austin's room and were sitting close to each other on his bed. I'd say we were pretty much inseparable.  
My head was on his chest and his hand was around my waist. It's been quiet for a while and that made me take the courage to look up at him and gently kiss him. Austin looked surprised but kissed back. I had a feeling that I never wanted this kiss to end, so I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck, since I noticed that his arms already were around my waist.

I could feel how Austin kissed me more roughly and even though I started to feel like I was going to be out of air, nothing wanted me to stop this. Without even noticing, I realize how I carefully start to pull Austin of his unbuttoned shirt. As I couldn't stop what I was doing, I couldn't either believe what might happen.

**Author's Note: I decided to make the ending of the chapter a bit exciting since there's not much drama, but I hope you like it and please review! (1): The song is named Key To My Heart by the amazing Jessica Jarrell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As you might have notice, this story seems to be coming to an end. I haven't really figured out how to finish it yet, but since this only includes "happiness", I thought I could do a chapter that's different, and maybe more exciting! Enjoy and please review.**

It had to hit me hard to stop what I was doing last night. Even if it was difficult to resist, I had to. Luckily Austin noticed my anxiety and pulled off. Unexpectedly, the silence between us became so awkward, that I broke it by saying that I should go home and ran out. Now I am lying on my bed miserably thinking about what happened. Why was I stupid enough to ruin the moment I had been waiting for weeks to happen? I guess it's just the fact that I never even believed this would ever happen. I sighed in anguish as I reached for my phone on the table next to my bed. Three text messages from Austin.

"_Ally, what happened? Are okay? Please reply as fast as you see this! – Austin"_

I sighed in disbelief of what I had done before I opened the second message.

"_Please, let me know how you are doing and where you are. I want to know what happened, Ally but if something is going on, take your time and tell me when you're ready. I'm not sleeping until I hear from you. – Austin"_

I hesitated to read the third one, I ran home in like 10 minutes and didn't touch my phone beside just placing it on the table, then I quietly cried to sleep. What was holding me back? If I could tell him exactly how I feel through a song, then I'm pretty sure I could have kept doing with what we were about to do. I took a shower and pulled on a t-shirt and long pink pajamas pants. Then I decided to call Austin. He answered after less than two signals.

"ALLY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Austin first exclaimed. I realized that I had to answer quickly, "Yes, Austin. I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you, I kind of falled asleep when I got home." I could hear his relief through the phone. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Austin said with a voice that sounded disappointed, probably about yesterday.

"Do you want to come over and talk?" I asked Austin, wanting to open up how scared I actually am. "Y-yes, I think we'd need to that, I'll be over in about 30 minutes." He answered. We said bye before we hung up.

Since we were just going to talk, I felt like there was no reason to change clothes, even if it'd be embarrassing that Austin would see me looking like this. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and when the door suddenly knocked, I supposed it's already had gone 30 minutes. I breathed deeply before opening the door. Austin shot me a small smiled. I smiled back as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

Austin took of his shoes and his jacket and walked in to the livingroom and took a seat on the couch, I slowly came after him and sat next to him. "Ally I want to know what's going on, tell me. It literally breaks my heart to not see you smile." He finally said. I sighed, trying to not let my tears run out of my eyes as they got really watery.

"Austin, about last night, it was the most amazing moment; I never imagined that to happened. You're my best friend, you have always been there for me and you will always have that irreplaceable place in my heart. The reason why I got so anxiety is because I in first place when I started to fall for you believed that you'd never fall for someone like me." I said not being surprised of the confusing looks Austin shot me while I talked.

"..I guess I have just been afraid to believe it, I-," I continued until I got cut when I felt him press his lips against mine. Austin then pulled away, and said "Never believe that I won't fall for you, you are the only one I'd fall for and I already have." I could feel my heart skip beats as I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for doubting and ruining our moment," I said with a quiet voice. Austin answered by smiling and kissed my cheek. "Let's go to my room and watch a movie," I said and he nodded as he followed me upstairs.

We sat down on my bed as we watched"The Notebook" **(1)**. Believe or not but that movie learned me about how lucky I am to have Austin by side, and I literally wanted to punch myself in the face for doubting everything, when it was exactly what I wanted.

When the movie ended, I realized how late it was when I looked at the clock. My parents probably wouldn't come home, since they are out of town. So I suggested, I'd sleeping all by myself tonight, which I didn't wanted.

"Ally, when are your parents coming home?" Austin asked and broke the silence. "They are out of town and will probably be home by tomorrow morning." I answered and shot him a pleading look meaning that I wanted him to stay with me tonight. He smiled when he recognized my look and said, "I wasn't planning on leaving you alone tonight." I grinned and felt a blush creep on my face.

We talked for a while before we decided that it was time to go to bed. I gave him a brand new tooth brush and Austin assured that he didn't need to borrow any clothes to sleep in. While he was in the bathroom I changed to better looking pajamas – Pink shorts with ridiculous teddy bears and a white simple t-shirt. As I waited, I laid on bed with blanket covered over me, making sure there was enough space for Austin. Less than a minute later, Austin came into the bed and took his place on the bed. I turned to his side, and I was the first one to carefully touch his chest as he placed his arms around my waist.

I leaned forward to reach for his lips to meet mine. Words literally can't describe this feeling. Our kiss started to become more and rougher as he passionately kissed me but still very gently. Thank God, we could control ourselves to not go further than that. Austin embrace me and pulled me closer to his chest, by that I fell asleep with the most comfortable company.

The next day felt like I woke up to a nightmare, even if I had the best night ever, this morning couldn't get any worse. My parents got home this morning, and apparently noticed Austin on the same bed when they were checking me. It was impossible for me to not panic at this moment. I could also tell that Austin was about to go crazy. I impatiently tried to figure something I could say, because obviously, my parents were totally weirded out. They'd never really think me and Austin as a couple; they see us more like two people with a very special friendship. And I don't know how to explain or make them understand, they would probably ask us awkward questions, which I don't have the courage to answer.

Then an idea popped up in my head, an idea that'd be heartbreaking to do but still the only way to get away with this. – For now. "Okay, I got it!" I said to Austin who nodded nervously. I explained the whole plan for Austin, who didn't seem to like it either but had no other choice than to agree. My parents were waiting for us in the kitchen. Before we opened the closed door to my room, Austin said "I love you," and kissed me. I felt my heart melt. "I love you to," I whispered back and nodded to give a sign about being ready. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Get out of here Austin," I exclaimed really loud so Mom and Dad could hear that. "Ally, I'm really sorry," He said with a plain voice.  
"Austin! I said get out of here, I can't even look at you right now." I once again said feeling my heartbreak. Austin ran downstairs and my parents ran to the hallway to see what's going on. Luckily, Austin was out of the house right before they made it to the hallway. I ran back up to my room, closed the door, not feeling good about needing to say that to my love and lie to my parents.

I knew that my parents would find us out at some point, just not before Austin and I made it official – Which hasn't happened yet.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it, if you continue to review, I'll for sure have more inspiration to update. I might end it soon, but it'll get more exciting. (1): The Notebook is a movie by Nick Cassavetes and the book is Nicholas Sparks.**


End file.
